May The Best Player WIn
by carissa101
Summary: Rin is new to Vocaloid Academy. She meets Len the school playboy and his equal flirtatious friend Mikuo. They make a bet to see who she fall for. Let the Games begin. :) Vote for the ending 1.RinxLen 2.RinxMikuo voting closed
1. The Bet

**Please review this is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it.**

Rin POV

Today is my first day at a new school. I am so excited. I walk down hall looking for my assigned locker.

"Locker number 214." I said to myself .This school was huge. It was a private school where only the riches of the riches get in. I on the other hand am almost dirt poor. I got here because I was at top of my class at my old school. Start to put things in my locker when I heard foot step coming from down the hall.

" Len do you want go with for ice cream sometime." said a girl

" I think about." said the boy

"No Len come with me to the mall." said another girl

"Ladies let not fight, you can all go on a date with me." said the boy whose name I think is Len.

"Ok!" they said in unison

The boy walked up to the locker next to me.

"Hey." said to me. He had golden blond hair that went back in a ponytail and sparkling blue eyes that look as if the could read your thoughts. "No wonder these girls worship him. He was sexy hot." I thought to myself. He has the face of angel but is probably a dick.

" Hi , I'm Rin Kagamine. " I said smiling

" Nice to meet you Rin I'm Len Kagamine." he said showing me his pearly white teeth. His smile alone could make him a billboard model for toothpaste. "Welcome To Vocaloid Academy." he added in with a wink.

RING!

That was the bell I waved good bye to Len and walk to class. I looked for an empty seat. I found one right by a girl with teal pigtails.

" Good Morning Class."The teacher said

" My name is . Let's start with introductions." he said " First up Miku Hatsune."

The girl next to me got up" Hello every one my name is Miku Hatsune, I am 16 years old and am a international pop star who love leeks and singing." she said then sat back down

"Rin Kagamine. Wait are you related to Len Kagamine?" I shake my head and said "NO" "Oh well you may go."

"Hello everyone my name is Rin Kagamine, I am 15 years old and just transferred to this school. I like the color Orange and my favorite fruit is also oranges. I hope to make lots of new friend here at Vocaloid Academy." I said the class with a smile.

" Thank you, Rin. Next up is Len Kagamine."

I look around the room he was nowhere to be seen. Wow how is late when he left the locker then same time as me.

" Sorry, I'm late." said a voice coming form the door well sure enough it was Len.

" Len late again. Just because you father is head of the school broad and the biggest contributor to the school does not mean. You came late to class and not follow the rules."

"Sorry sir." Len said

" Well it's your turn to introduce yourself to everyone."

"Whats up every on my name is Len Kagamine and I'm 15 years old. I love the color yellow and my favorite fruit is bananas. Hope to get to know all of you." he said with wink that made the girls giggle and a cocky grin on his face.

Wow he really is something. I see he love himself as much as the girls in this school do.

He sat down right next to me. Great I have a locker by him and now I have to put up with him in class too.

What a year this is going to be.

LEN POV

During lunch I went to my usual table. That consist of Mikuo, Katio, Piko, Gakupo, Leon and me.

" Hey guys.' I said as I sat down at the table.

" Hey Len." Katio

" How the black book of girls going?' asked Mikuo

" Well I just added Miki." i replied

"How was she?" asked Leon

" She was ok, but guys don't tell Piko you know how close they are." I said

" Hey Len you heard about the new girl?" asked Katio

" Yeah she cute but not really my type. Why?"

"Oh nothing." he said

"No really. Why?"

"Well Mikuo was going after her I just throught she was your type." He said

"Don't tell him my business Katio." said Mikuo

"Why don't you, you think I will get to her before you are able to."

"No way you she will not even look you way. You said she is not you type."

"What if she is?" i asked teasingly

" Ok you wanna bet."

"Ok ."

"Let's see who she will go for first." Mikuo with smirk

"Alright."

"Let the best player win."

Rin POV

The girl with the teal pigtails named Miku let me sit with her. There sitting at the table was a Luka a pink hair junior, Mekio a brown hair senior, Miki a red head sophomore who was in the same grade as me a Miku, Teto a pink hair sophomore, Neru a junior and Gumi who was sophomore too. They all are really nice.

"Do You like the school so far." said Mekio

"Ya everyone is really nice." I said back

"You have a locker next to Len." said Neru

"Ya."

"Your are so lucky." she said back

"How he kinda of as jerk who is full of himself."

"Well that true but he is totally hot. I had a crush on him for 3 years. But he never looked my way." she said

"Neru is obsessed with Len." said Miku

"You should talk Miku." said Neru

"Well you are just as obsessed with Katio."

"That is so different." Miku said as he cheeks turned red

"Ya ok if you say so."

"Katio will never like me he is so obsessed with ice cream I don't think he will ever have a girlfriend." Miku said

"But Miku continues to try to get his attention." said Teto

"Stop picking on Miku." said Luka looking up for her book

"Did you hear we got a new music teacher named Lily?" said Gumi

"Ya I heard the guy talk about she supposedly really pretty." said Miku

"I have that class next with Miku." I said

"Then I guess me and Rin are going to check out if those rumors are real." said Miku said as the lunch bell ring

Me and Miku walked together to our next class which was entered the room and sat in some emtpy seats. The teacher was nowhere to be found. Len walked in surround by girls. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Rin." he said flashing me a smile.

"Hey." I said without looking at him. I think he was about to say something when to the teacher walked in. The rumors were true our teacher was beautiful she had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was tall like a model. That made wonder why she is a music teacher and not a supermodel. She also had big boobs,I looked down at my own realizing just how flat chested I was. I looked over at Miku she didn't have much either that made me feel better. I looked over at Len he was staring hard at our teacher.

"Sorry I'm late, I went out for lunch." she said with a smile

"My name is Lily ."

"I hope to get to know all students and hope we can also have a awesome year. This is my first year ever teaching."

"Well my name Len and I hope to get you too." he said standing up out of his seat. What is with this guy he has no shame in make a fool of himself front the teacher. He thinks he is so cool he can hit on teachers.

"Ok nice to meet you Len can you sat back down in your seat so I can do attendance." said

The rest of class went smoothly. before we left " This year I plan to have a talent show for the Christmas holiday. So if you are interested you can come to me to sign up. Deadline is October 30th." The bell ring and we left.

Before I was even at my locker there was a crowd of girls there. Great this is going to make me late for class. I pushed pass them and grab my stuff quickly and left.

I ran down the hallway. I bumped to someone. It was that teal hair kid who was hitting on me earlier. All my stuff was spilled out on the floor.

"My bad I'm sorry." He said

"It ok."I bent down to pick up my stuff

"Let me help you." he said as he also bent down to help me.

"I don't think we formal met my name is Mikuo Hatsune." he said handing me a stack of books.

"Well I'm Rin Kagamine." I as as he handed my the last book our hands touched. I blushed as I told him "Thank you."

"Your welcome see you around Rin." said as he winked at me

I turned around and walked off too class blushing so bad a satellite from space could spot me .


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my second chapter. Me and sister had a fight about who Rin should end up with so I said why do we leave up to the fans. Thanks for views my story because I did not think anyone was going to like because I posted it on devianart and it was a flop. Hope You Enjoy.**

Len Pov

"LEN" I was on my way to biology class when I heard my name. I was already late to class because I made out with a girl behind the school. I turned around to see a girl with long yellow hair tried in to a ponytail. Think her name was Neru or something like that.

"Yeah" I said the girl blushed hard

"I have something to tell you." She said softly

"What is it ?" I said

" I-I like you Len Kagamine." she said as her face turned even redder now." I was wondering if you would go on a date with Me." she continued. I look at her. She was kind of cute and she had boobs which was an upside.

"Sure, I would love to date with beautiful." I said in my sweetest voice She was as red as can be now "How about Saturday?" I said

"OK." she said smiling. I turned around to go class. When I got to class everyone was looking at me and that just how I liked it.

"Mr. Kagamine thanks for coming to class." said Mr. Kane

"Your welcome." I replied

"Well as a thank you gift I will give you a detention to serve today." He said in a serious tone.

"Thank you very much I would just love to spend time with my most favorite teacher." I said the class giggled

"Stop clowning around and find a seat." said Kane

I looked around the room. Rin was sitting with Gumi. Piko wave to me sit down. As I made my way to my sit Rin looked at me so I gave her a wink. Instead of blushing like all the other girls do she rolled her eyes at me and turn around the front of the class. What is up with this girl?

I stared at Rin for the rest of class. She stay focused on the teacher for the whole.

"Mr. Kagamine could you answer my question?" said

"UHH What?" I asked

"What is the does is the difference between DNA and RNA?"

"UHH DNA has a D in it an RNA has an R." I said the class laughed

"No Mr. Kagamine wrong answer. Can someone please give me the right answer?" Mr. Kane said Rin raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Kagamine."

"DNA has two strands, RNA has one, DNA has deoxyribose, RNA has ribose, DNA has thymine and RNA has uracil." Rin answered.

"Thank Ms. Kagamine at least someone here know something." said

So she is smart. Smart girl are hard to fool but I'm up for the challenge.

MIKUO POV

I saw Rin at her locker and decide to go and talk.

"Hey Rin." I said

"Hey Mikuo." she said as she was putting things her locker.

"Hey Rin I was wondering if you would go on a date with me."

"Hey Rin." I heard a voice from behind say. It was Len.

"Hey Mikuo what are you doing hear?" he asked

"Oh I was just asking Rin here if she would go on a date with me." I said as I smirked

"Oh really I bet she will say no." he said

"No I won't say no I was actually going to say yes." said Rin. Len had stunned look on his face. Jealousy dance our like a fire in his eyes

"Oh well I'm going on a date too how about we make a double? "he asked

I was about to say no but Rin said " Yes that would be great who are you going with?" she asked now I was the one with the stunned face.

"Neru Akita." he replied with a cocky victorious grin.

"Great we can meet at the movies and to go the that new ice shop." she said

" OK see you guys there." Len said

" I got to go see you guys later." Rin said she waved goodbye to us.

When Rin was out of ear shot I turn to Len "You are an asshole." I told him

"Are you mad?" he said smirking

"A double date really you are a sneaky jackass." I said

"I my way of make sure you do any thing that could hurt my chance of winning this bet. I have to go to see you Saturday." He walked off. I give him my middle finger

That bastard he thinks he can win this. He better watch out because I have a plan for Saturday. Just the though of what going to made me smile evilly.

RIN POV

When I got home and decide I was going to text Rui. Rui Kagene is my best friend. She goes to my old school Vocaloid Public High School. She has a twin brother, Rei who I used have a crush on but I don't think he liked me back.

Me: Hey Bestie

Rui: Hey Rin

Me: I miss you

Rui: I miss you too and so does Rei even though he won't admit it

Me: We should hang out again just like old time

Rui: Yeah how about next weekend cuz this weekend we going to visit our parent graves

Rui and Rei parents died when they were five. They were shot coming back from a date when a man tried to rob them. My mother died to but when I was nine she lost her fight to cancer. Rui has always been there for me. That way she my best friend.

Me: I wish I could go with you but I have a date this weekend

Rui: Oh really with who

Me: This guy from school his name is Mikuo Hatsune

Rui: Wait Mikuo Hatsune the brother of that pop star Miku Hatsune.

Me: Yes

Rui: Rin you are so lucky

Me: He really nice. But there is this other guy his name is Len Kagamine he is a self of absorbed jerk.

Rui; Are they hot

Me: Yes

Rui: Len like sounds like my kind of guys

Me: Wow Rui you have no standards

Rui: We are all not like you Rin who is smart and pretty and can get any guy

Me: Please stop what guy wants me and my flat chest

Rui: You chest size does not matter

Me: I guess but guy don't want smart girls they go for the dumb type. Guys don't want to be challenged

Rui: Whatever I have to go Rin, the dragon is home and want me to cook talk to you later

Me: Bye

Rui was talking about her great aunt who takes care of her. We call her the dragon because she has stinky breath and is mean. She looks like a fire-breathing dragon too. I start dinner for Haku and me. Haku is my mom little sister who takes care of me she is twenty-four years old. I feel sorry for her because she just got out of high school and had to take care of me.

"Rin I'm home." said Haku as she walked in the door

"I'm in the kitchen."

"OK."

We sat down at the table.

"How was school?"

"Fine, I have a date Saturday."

"What with who."

"This guy from school his name is Mikuo Hatsune and yes he related to Miku Hatsune the pop star. You'll get to met him Saturday."

"My little Rinny is growing up so fast."

"It not that big a deal."

"Yes it is a big deal we have buy you an outfit and everything."

"Really come on Haku it just a double date."

"It double date now."

"We are going to the mall tomorrow and you going to look cute for your date."

"Alright clam down."

Before go to every night i look at my mother picture beside my bed. We were both smiling at the zoo. We used to have an annual trip to the zoo because both of us loved animals my mother was a vet. Looking at the picture it gave off back both happy and painful memories.

"Be strong Rin" I told myself. I use to cry myself to sleep every night when she died. Just last Rui told me my mother would not want me to be sad all the time. She I told myself to live life to the fullest. I'm going to become a vet just like my mother. That why I always push my self to do good in school. I fell a sleep wondering if mom was watching over me now.

**Choices**

**1. RinxLen**

**2. RinxMikuo**

**3. Rin does not go with either oh them and falls for Rei. **

**Len: I choose number one**

**Me: You don't get to choose the fans do **

**Len: Well then fans choose me* winks** than smiles***

**Mikuo: No you guys choose me * stand blocks Len from view and gives puppy eyes***

**Rin: Do I get to choose?**

**All of Us: No!**

**Rin: *pouts***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Keep Voting. Hope you like this chapter. A RinXLen chapter is coming soon.**

**Mikuo Pov**

I woke up Saturday morning ready to win this thing. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs. Miku was making breakfast.

"Good Morning." She said

"Good Morning." I replied as I sat down at the table. She put the food on my plate the usual, fried leeks with leeks juice with leek cereal on the side. I can get a enough of leeks.

"So you're going on a date with Rin today." Miku asked me

"Yeah it a double date with Neru and Len." I answered back

"I didn't know you had a thing for Rin." she said raising her right eyebrow

" I was love at first sight." I told her

"Mikuo I know you if you hurt her I will personally give you an ass beating to remember." she said in a stern voice and giving me a death glare.

"Don't worry I would dream of hurting her, I better go get ready."

I went upstairs and left my little sister to finish her breakfast. I look through my closet to find something to wear. I want Rin to be unable to keep her eyes off me. I pulled out blue button down shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. I left the top three buttons of my shirt unbutton and left my shirt UN-tucked. I gel my hair down. I called for the limo to take me to her house.

We stop at old looking apartment build in city. I went in side and look for her apartment. Apartment 2a was what Rin told me. I knock on the door and a young woman with sliver hair going back in a braid answer the door. She was wear a see through robe that cover her bra and underwear. I was about to say "Sorry wrong apartment" When I spotted Rin's bow in the background.

"Is Rin here?" I asked politely

"Rin someone is a the door looking for you." Said the silvered haired woman

"Is it him?" I heard Rin say in the background

"Ya I think so" the Sliver hair woman answered back as you looked me up and down.

"Then let him in Haku." Rin said

"Come in." Haku told me

I walk in the apartment it was nice, everything was in bright yellow and orange colors.

"If the living room is a sore for the eyes blame Rin she picked out the colors." Haku said

"No, it looks really nice." I said

Haku lead me to the couch and told me to take a sit.

"We have something to discuss." She told me a serious tone. I tensed up this woman was scary. She gave me a serious look.

"So Mikuo how did you meet Rin." She asked as she sat down on the love sit across for me. Half of her was now hanging off of her.

"She dropped her things in the hallway and I help her pick it up." I said leaving out the part before where I hit on her. I started to sweat a bit.

" That our Rinny for Ya such a klutz." She said she laugh loudly . I laugh nervously.

"Hey kid you need to loosen up a bit why are you so uptight." She said

" UHHH." I said nervously

" Know what you need some sake." She said getting up and going to the cupboard. Rin please hurry up this woman scares me.

"UHH no thank you." I said. "" Is she serious I'm a minor." I thought to myself

" No,No you need this you can stop being uptight because you don't want go on a date acting like that ." She said pour the Sake in two glass.

"No really I don't think I need any." I said as I watch her pour the Sake up the rim.

"No don't be shy take it." She said hand the glass to me. Her boobs were now hanging out side of bra as they were hanging in front of my face . Dear God please help me now.

"No I don't want any ." I said as I push the glass back towards her.

"No really you are going to drink if you think you can go on a date with my Rinny." She said with a dark aura above her head. She came closer suffocating me with her two large breast.

"Haku leave him alone and go put some clothes on." A familiar voice said. It was Rin my angel and savior from this mad woman. She looked stunning in a white and orange shirt with a white skirt. She had on some knee high orange socks with 1-inch heel boots. Don't ask me how I know how tall they by just looking. Her blue eyes sparkled like jewels and short blond hair look like silk that was kiss by the sun. She of course was wearing her signature bow.

" Rinny you kill all the fun. We have to get this boy to loosen up before the date or it won't be any fun." Haku whined

" Haku get off of him your boobs are suffocating him." Rin told her

"I think he likes it." she giggling

"Haku now!" Rin yelled

"OK jeez since when were you so uptight." She said as she finally got off of me. "You to were made for each other. You are going to have little uptight kids living you uptight house and your die wish you knew how to have some fun."she continued

"You look amazing Rin" I said she blushed a little.

"You too Mikuo." She said back now I was blushing what going on with me I never blush because of a girl.

"Guess we should be going." I said as I got up and walk to the door.

" Are you sure you don't want any sake." Said Haku

" No really I don't want any" I said "But thank for asking."

" OK the more for me you don't know what you are missing." she said before chugging down a whole glass. " Kids these days don't know how to have fun." I sweat drop looking at her chug the other glass.

" Let's go." Rin said pulling me by the hand she was blushing. "I'm so sorry about

Haku she is ….. well herself ."

"It ok my sister way weirder."

She giggled a bit. we walk to movie theater with her still griping my hand.

**Len Pov**

I was impatient waiting for Mikuo and Rin. What is taking them so long? They left me with Neru who was at the moment talk up a storm I wish she would just shut up and stop talking.

" We are here" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Mikuo and Rin they were... WHAT THE HELL HOLDING HANDS. At first I thought my eyes where fooling me but this was for real. Mikuo you dirty bastard.

"Come on Neru let's go inside." I pull her by the hand hoping to make Rin jealous.

I was pissed off for the whole movie because Mikuo kept making moves on Rin. Like yawning and putting his arm over her shoulder oldest trick in the book. I mess our with Neru to make Rin jealous. Rin look at me a couple time. I think she still interested. I paid so much attention the Rin and Mikuo that I didn't know what was going in the movie. After the movie I was so mad I could strangle the son of a bitch Mikuo. Mikuo and Rin walk close together on our way to the ice cream shop so pull Neru putting us the middle of Rin and Mikuo. Rin was walking next to Neru and I was next to Mikuo. He shot drags with his eyes at me the whole time the but I didn't mind. If he thinks he can win this then he's got another thing coming.

**Rin Pov**

Len has been acting weird all day. I wonder what is wrong with him. When we got inside Mikuo and Neru went to find seats and I followed Len to the bathroom. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turn around.

"Oh hi Rin" he said

" Hi Len is everything ok you seem out of it." I said

" Well I just that I like a girl in our school but I want to tell her but someone is always standing in my way." He said

"Well just keep trying and you'll get the girl." I said with a smile hoping to cheer him up

" Ok thank for the advice." He said smiling

I walked back to find where Neru and Mikuo were. I sat down at the table.

"Let go up get our orders." Said Mikuo

"Ok" said Neru

We got up and walked to the cashier registrar. I order and triple chocolate and vanilla scoop ice cream sundae with nut and sprinkles top off with chocolate sauce. I sat at the window seat. Mikuo sat next to me and Neru and Len sat on other side of table.

" The ice cream here is good just like Katio said" said Mikuo

I wasn't even pay attention because I was enjoying my ice cream way to much.

" Oh Rin you have a smudge of chocolate on your cheek." Said Neru

Before I could wipe it, Mikuo lean over on lick it off. His tongue felt rough on my skin. I felt my face heated up. Suddenly Len was choking. I think his spoon went down his throat .

"Len are you ok." Said Neru

" I know the Heimlich remover." I said. I grab Len from behind and started to squeeze his chest. It was not working he was still chocking.

"Hey, Rin let me try." Said Mikuo. I moved aside so he could try he gave Len one good squeeze and the spoon went flying out hit me in the middle of my fore head. The force was so strong that I fell back. I think I blacked out.

"Hey Rin are you OK." I heard Mikuo as I open my eyes he bent over me. I got up to see I was lying on my bed. Did he really carry me all the way home?

"Thank You for bring me home." I said

"It was nothing I just called the chauffeur came to pick us from the movies."

"Is Len OK?"

"Yeah him and Neru left awhile before us."

"Who is that?" he asked point to the picture of my mother and me

"That me and my mom." I answer

"She looks nice will I get to meet." He asked I lower my face

"S-She She is dead." I choked out

"Oh Rin I'm sorry for asking." He said

"No it OK she been dead for 11 years." I said softly

" Oh well, I guess I should be going now." He said get up to leave

" I had a really good time." I told him as I also stood up

"Me too." He said . I kiss him on the cheek and said "Thank You" once more. My face heated up and Mikuo face was red too.

He was about to say something when the door open and some said "Time for you to go*hiccup*now Mikuo*hiccup*" said none other than Haku who was now wearing nothing bit her bra and underwear. What am I going to do with her? Mikuo wave goodbye and Haku slapped his ass as he left. He looked surprised. I sweat drop. " Way to scare the crap out of him and she wonders why I don't bring any friends over." I thought to myself.

"So Rin*hiccup* how was you date*hiccup*"

"It was good expect for the part when I was got knock out by a flying spoon."

"So*hiccup* what were you guy*hiccup* doing"

"Nothing he brought me home after the spoon accident."

"So *hiccup* what was *hiccup* with the kiss?"

"Oh I was just was saying thank you."

"Kid now a day *hiccup* like to say thank you with their lips, sounds like my kinda of thank you. *hiccup*"

" Haku go to bed please." I said

"No I'm a grow ass woman who will not be boss around by some 15 year old."

"It for you own good because this 15 year old will have to take care of you ass tomorrow when you have a fucking hangover."

"Fine *hiccup* when did you *hiccup* become such a bitch. You *hiccup* sound like my *hiccup* mother."

"Haku go now" I said She turn and left I could hear her hiccuping all the way to her room. Jeez sometime you can't tell who is 25 year old and who is the 15 year old."

**Haku: I really know how to have some fun in this story*drinks Sake***

**Everyone *sweat drop***

**Mikuo: Why were you not wear any clothes**

**Haku: Because drink more fun that way*drinks some more Sake.  
**

**Rin: Are you even legally fit to be a guardian**

**Haku: Yes but I'm not allow in the American state of Texas and I'm ban from Egypt*drink even more Sake ***

**Me: Why**

**Haku : Well *hiccup*I could not find a bathroom because we were in the dessert and so I pee on the Spinx**

**Len: Cool**

**Rin: Len that not cool Haku you need serious help **

**Haku: Me and Mekio tried to go to one of those meeting but we go kicked out for bring Sake in our told us weren't helping the other get over there addicting. And then they tried to take the Sake out of hands and of course me Mekio went bananas.  
**

**Everyone : *sweat drop***

**Me: Thanks for voting everyone **

**Rin: so what the outcome**

**Me: it's a secret. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is short but I will make up for I later. I hope you enjoy. Thank for all the reviews, follows , and favorites. You guys could make me cry but I won't. **

**Len Pov**

I still haven't gotten over what happen Saturday . I was eating my ice cream glaring at that idiot. Then he licked her I just could not believe it I swallowed my spoon. Next you know that bastard taking an unconscious Rin. I hope he didn't take advantage of her. Mikuo told me she kissed him that bastard. They talked all the time and it tick me off. Neru kept trying to talk to me too be I just brushed her off. It was rain today when school got out so I pulled out my umbrella so I would not get wet walking to the limo. When I saw, Rin stand by the doors. She been acting weird all day.

"Are you waiting for the rain to let up?"

"Yeah I hope it does soon because I might be here forever." She said

Then an idea pops into my head.

"Rin you know I could give a ride." I said

"No I don't want to be any trouble to you."

"No come on let's walk to my limo."

" Ok if you say so."

I put the umbrella over her head so she would get wet even if that means I was going to get rained on.

"How cute is that your girlfriend?" said some random kid from our school. Rin blushed when he said that. It was really cute. My face heated up too that does usually happen.

I can't focus in school because I'm always staring at her. She warmed up to me since the first day of school. I opened the door for her to get in first. Then I climbed in after.

"Thank You." She said softly

"It alright we're friends right that least I could do." I said smiling at her

We made it to her house. She invited me inside. Her apartments was bright it almost blinded me when I first walked in. I look around. Than sat on the couch. Sat right next to me.

"Do you live with your parents?'

"No my aunt my mother died."

"Oh that really sad my mom died too.'

"Oh really my died of cancer when I was nine."

"My mother died giving birth to me so it's just me and my dad."

"Oh so do you know what she looks like."

"Yeah from pictures and stuff but other then what my father tells me about her I don't really know her."

"That must be tough."

"No not really if I didn't know her so how can I miss her."

"Well are you thirsty?' she asked trying to change the subject. I was glad because our conversation gave off a awkward atmosphere. That when I heard her muffled cries from the kitchen.

"Rin are you ok?' I got up from the couch to see what was wrong with her. Her hand were over her face and I could see the tears coming down. Something possessed me to go over there a hug. I don't really care when girls cry but something about Rin was different.

"What wrong." I asked still holding her

" It almost anniversary of my mother death." She choked out. She her like this made me feel bad. So that way she been acting another idea came to me.

"Oh well how about we go and visit her grave this weekend." I said

"Yeah ok, is it alright if invite some friends they always accompany there." she asked I'm hoping she is not talking about Mikuo.

"Mikuo?" I asked

"No two of my best friends from my old school."

"Ok will have picnic at her grave and leave some fresh flowers." I suggested

"Ok can you pick me up." She said

" Alright then it's a date." I said as I finally let go of her even though I didn't want to.

"See ya later Rin." I said as left she ran up a gave me a hug. And whispered in my ear "Your mother watching over you know even if you don't notice." I blushed at her words. She gave me a sweet as candy smile.

"You're really something." I told her as I wave good bye. My heart was beating fast the whole time I was at Rin's. No girl has ever made me feel this way. What is going on with me.

**Rin Pov**

I texted Rui to ask her if she was free this weekend. I still can believe I broke down in front of Len. Usually I'm I stay strong but it is so close to anniversary I just could hold it in.

Me: Wat up

Rui: nm

Me: Are you free this weekend

Rui: Yes Rin, Me and Rei will be accompanying you to your mother grave

Me: How did you know

Rui: Hello I'm you best friend of course I'm going to remember something as important like that

Me: I bring Haku and a friend from school

Rui: Who is this friend from school

Me: Len

Rui: Wait the self absorbed jerk Len

Me: I actually have gotten to know him. He is not that bad

Rui: oh really can wait to meet him

Me; You like I hope Haku can behave herself this time with us having to be kicked out by the cemetery keepers for rowdiness.

Rui: That was actually funny Rin you have to admit it

Rin: Yeah did I tell she scared the crap out of Mikuo when he came last week

Rui: Really sound like she would do

Rin: She tried to force him to sake with her so he would loosen up

Rui: Leave it up to Haku to try to force a minor to drink alcohol with her

Rin: Sometime I just don't what to do with her

Rui: You got to love Haku though

Rin: Yea you never know what going to happen with her around

Rui: I punched a girl in the face today

Rin: Why

Rui: Because she was talking about my parents

Rin: What? Is the dragon mad

Rui: SHe will be when she gets to call

Rin: Wow

Rui: I have to go and make dinner for Rei and me.

Rin: Ok bye see you later

Rui: Bye

At dinner, I told Haku about Len idea and I tried to make her promise not the drink any alcohol ,but she begged and pleaded with me and in the end I lost to her puppy eyes and told her that she bring one bottle only. I think I'm going to write mom a letter to go with the flowers. I sat down for the rest of the night thinking of what to write.

**Haku: Rin why are you such a kill joy **

**Rin: Why are you always drunk**

**Haku: I'm not always drunk at least no when I'm at work**

**Rin: Great any other time your drunk**

**Haku: Don't hate on something you never even tried Rin *push bottle in Rin's face***

**Me: Haku really she a minor**

**Haku: You want some then * pushes it in my face***

**Me: No I'm a minor too**

**Haku: No one will know **

**Me: *rolls my eyes* I'm surprised you don't have a ****felony**

**Haku: I do but tell you about that later *laughs***

**Me:* Sweat drop***


	5. Chapter 5

**It might be awhile before I post the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Len Pov**

I went to the store to pick up some supplies for the today. I asked the baker to make an extra special cake. The florist made her best flower arrangement. When we got to Rin's place. I called her she said for me not to come inside because of special circumstances. I wonder what that was. Rin came outside wearing a yellow and orange sundress with matching hat. A woman also accompanied her she had silver hair pulled back in a ponytail. Rin climbed in and sat next to me and silver next to her. She introduced me to her aunt whose name is Haku.

" Where do your friends live?" I asked her

" Just two blocks from here." She told me

When we arrived she told Haku to stay in the car and invited me in. She knock on the door and a fat woman with red hair answered the door.

" You one of Rui friends."

"Hello drago… I mean great aunt Mary." Rin said the woman raised her eyebrows

"Come in." she ordered

"Rui you little friend." The fat woman yelled

"Coming." Said a voice

A girl and boy with black hair and yellow eyes came out and walked toward of Rin and me. They looked like twins.

"Well I guess we better get going." I said

"Going where?" asked the fat woman

"We are going to visit Rin mother grave today." Said the girl who I think is Rui

"No you not remember what I told." Said the fat woman

"But why?" Rui asked

"Your brother a can go but you cannot." Said the fat woman in a stern voice

"That was not my fault. That girl said some offence about my mother and father." Rui replyed

"Hitting a girl in the mouth because she was tell the truth about your rowdy parents. You going to end up like you mother no matter how hard her mother tried she was never a lady. Now she died and left me in your care and I'm trying to teach how to be a proper woman. And you just want to running around do the opposite. But what can I expect you mother and father weren't even married in a proper church they went down to the town hall with out any one knowing." spat out the fat woman.

The Rui look as if she was going to say something tears rolled down her eyes. "Your a bitch, you don't know anything about Rui and Rei parents and you don't know anything about them. No wonder you use to live alone you a hateful old hag." shouted out Rin I was surprised and I think she was to. No expected her to say something like that. The fat old woman squinted her eyes at Rin. "Get out of here all of you, especially you little bond hair brat. How dare you come in to my house and say those evil things about me. You now Rei and Rui just leave and get out of my sight. You stupid brats have been nothings but a plague since the day you showed up on my door step." Yelled the old fat hag.

I grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her toward the door her friends followed after. Rin hands was soft under my rough hands. My face heated up, I hope she doesn't notice. We got down stairs and Haku asked Rui why she was crying. We told what happen.

" That fat bitch let go up there a set her straight."Haku yelled. It took all three of us to hold her back from killing the old hag upstairs in the apartment.

"Haku calm down please." said Rin

"Thank you Rin for standing up for me." said Rui

"Your welcome Rui you're my best friend and no one deserve to be treat that why."

" Let get going." I said trying to change the atmosphere. We climbed into the limo.

When we reach the cemetery everyone climbed out. I handed Rin the flowers I brought for her.

She looked surprised "Oh Len these are beautiful my mother is going to love them." The arrangement had yellow buttercups and orange cosmos with multi-colored rose mixed in.

She kiss me on the cheek and my face heated up. My heart raced when she took in hand. Haku and the other had already setup the picnic. We ate and laugh and enjoyed ourselves. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Rin.

**Rin Pov**

Yet again Haku got rowdy but this time Rui joined in with her. They sang loudly but I could blame them I saw Rui whisper something to Len but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then Rei also told him something. I wonder what they said. We pack up the things. I stay behind to leave the flowers on my mother grave.

"Mom I hope you can hear me, I am doing my best to move on. I'm going to become a vet so you can be proud of me. i hope to be a great mother just like you someday. Please keeping watching over me and Haku. Even though Haku is young she is doing her best to raise me right."I whisper. Then those hot sticky stuff you call tears came down my face. Just then the cherry blossom tree pink flew petals flew right in front of me. Was it a sign from mom to tell me she is here.

I was on my way to the car when I spotted Len standing in-front of grave. I walked up beside him. The tomb stone said

**"Here lays Lola Kagamine Mother Loving Wife and friend to all. " **There was all so a picture of a beautiful blond woman with sparkling blue eyes and a smile that could make you melt. Len most of got alot of his mother features.

"Len is that your mother? " I said

"Yeah." he answered

"She beautiful you have her eyes."

"You think so."

"Len do you miss her."

"To tell you the truth I do I remember in preschool were suppose to bring our mothers to school but I was the only one who did not have a mother to bring. My dad suggested to bring the maid who took care of me but I refused it would not be the same. While all the other kids were playing and enjoying time with their mother. I sat in a corner alone. I think that might be the reason I like to be the center of attention."

"I may sound crazy but mom told me if you love someone they're always there with you in your heart. Len i believe your mother is still with you."

"Your right Rin your do sound crazy but you're just so cute I have to believe it." he said looking at me smiling. I blushed, he eyes wander to the bright skies. So there is more to Len then meets the eye. He sensitive, and has feel like everyone else. i felt him grab my hand. We just stood there for a moment holding hands. Suddenly Len turned to me, he came closer to my face. Was he going to kiss me? Then a warm sensation came to my lips. i just wanted to licked the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I open my mouth a little allowing his tongue to slip in. Soon out tongue were doing a slow and spicy tango. I broke the kiss to catch my breath. I footsteps come up behind us. It was Rui.

"You guys everyone is looking for you." she said

"Oh well we're coming." I said. I pulled Len towards the car.

Len drop everyone off at my house because Rui and Rei want some time away from the old hag. I gave Len hug before he left. I went in room to find Rui an Haku. Rei was sleeping on the couch.

Haku pulled me on the bed and said to spill the beans on me and Len kiss.

**Len Pov**

Rin's taste still linger in my mouth she tasted like candy. I kissed alot of girls before but none tasted the way Rin. Rui and Rei words still echo in my head. They said to protect Rin. I would do anything for her. But then I remembered the bet.

"Damn it was happen when she finds out will she hate me." I thought to myself

What is Mikuo tells her? Just the thought of Rin in pain made my heart ache. What is going on with me? Why does she make me feel this way? Snap out of it Len this isn't you.

**Rin: Don't you think it weird I had my first kiss at a ****cemetery**

**Me: No that is so romantic**

**Rin: Yeah we were surrounded by dead people**

**Me: You were think about the people you love.**

**Rin: Whatever I still think it's weird**


End file.
